


Making a Splash

by VioletHaze



Series: Porndemic Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: “Dean, if you want me to wash your back, you could just ask.”“Well, I mean...since you’re here.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Porndemic Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684447
Comments: 34
Kudos: 228





	Making a Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



> Prompt from the one and only [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt) who said "I'd love to see some bathtub smut that gets very splashy and makes a huge mess that they laugh over having to clean up when they're done :)
> 
> This was fun to write and I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Thank you to [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney) for being an incredibly thorough and dedicated beta reader!

“Cas. Cas!”

Alarmed, Cas hurries to the bathroom door. “Dean? What is it?”

“Can you come in here?”

“Is everything all right?” Cas is still mid-question as he opens the door. Dean said he was going to take a shower, but Cas finds him sitting in waist-deep water, the tub continuing to fill.

Dean tries for an innocent look. “Can you check my back? I think the wraith might have scratched me.”

“Is that so?” Reassured that there’s no emergency--once that spike came out, Cas stabbed the wraith in the heart before it ever got close to Dean--Cas slouches against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

“I can’t tell,” Dean says. “It’s on my back.” He rolls his right shoulder and winces exaggeratedly.

A series of suspicious deaths whose sole connection was a wedding planner required them to go undercover as an engaged couple. To help sell the story, they’re staying in a romantic suite, many levels nicer than the motel rooms they usually inhabit. The couple part wasn’t a stretch; they’ve been together for months now. Long enough, in fact, that Cas thought he knew exactly what Dean would appreciate about this hotel: big, luxurious bed--check. Fluffy white bathrobes--check. He’d been delighted to find Dean delighted by the chocolate placed on the pillows each night at turndown, but not to the point of letting Dean have both pieces. “I remain unmoved,” Cas said, as Dean attempted his best puppy dog eyes. “If anything, you’re reminding me of Sam right now.”

Horrified, Dean tossed the second chocolate at Cas. “Definitely not what I was going for.”

The bathtub, though...he hadn’t anticipated the appeal of that. It’s a large, old fashioned claw foot tub, and Dean is soaking happily in it, clouds of steam wafting around him.

“You look like an angel,” Dean says, looking Cas up and down.

Cas primly tugs his bathrobe belt a little tighter. “Angels don’t wear bathrobes, Dean.”

“I dunno,” Dean says, considering. “It’s basically the same as those long white gowns you see in paintings and shit.”

“First off, as I’ve told you before, those images are not accurate, and how in the world anyone would think those are appropriate for battle is beyond--” He cuts himself off when he sees the amusement on Dean’s face. “I thought you were going to shower so we could go eat.”

“We will, but...can you come check my back?” He’s doing everything but batting his long eyelashes, and for a moment Cas considers hesitating to see if that will happen next.

An image of Dean being flung to the ground by the wraith flashes through Cas’s mind. Even splayed out on the concrete floor of the party tent rental place, he’d winked at Cas, letting him know he was alright. Still, it wouldn’t hurt for Cas to check.

Barefoot, Cas pads across the tile floor to the tub. “Let me see.”

Obediently, Dean leans forward so that Cas can run a hand along the smooth planes of his back, examining him from shoulder to shoulder. “You appear unhurt,” he confirms.

Dean reaches over to turn off the tap. Next to it is a little tray and he selects from it a bar of soap, opening it and tossing the cardboard packaging onto the floor. “Are you sure? Maybe you just can’t see it.” Without turning around, he holds the soap over his shoulder for Cas to take.

“Dean, if you want me to wash your back, you could just ask.”

“Well, I mean...since you’re here.”

Cas rolls his eyes and perches on the edge of the tub. Bracing one hand on Dean’s shoulder to maintain his balance, he uses the other to rub the soap up and down Dean’s back, cleaning him gently and thoroughly.

Sometimes Cas is still in awe that he can touch Dean like this, wherever he wants, whenever he wants. Adding a sexual component to their relationship had been astonishing but he values the addition of physical displays of affection like this just as much. He drops the soap, leaving it to float in the water so that he can use both hands. Dean, as always, is gratifyingly responsive to his touch, practically going boneless until he’s resting his cheek on his drawn-up knees and making soft sounds of contentment.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Dean lifts his head at that.

“Would you?”

“Of course.” Dean reaches forward again, the water shifting dangerously in the tub as he does. He selects a small bottle and hands it to Cas, who leans in to kiss him. “Tip your head back.”

Dean happily complies and Cas does his best to wet his hair, scooping water from the tub with a cupped hand. The cuff of his terry cloth sleeve dips into the bath, but he doesn’t mind, focusing on working the shampoo through the short spikes of Dean’s hair, making sure to massage his temples and the back of his neck.

The shampoo smells like lemon and lavender, fresh scents that revive and relax all at once. Cas is nearly lost in the meditative work of his fingers, admiring the long line of Dean’s neck. Eyes closed, Dean’s expression is serene, and Cas revels in being trusted with every part of him.

It’s soon after that Dean's hand comes out of the water to work its way under Cas’s bathrobe, caressing his bare thigh, hand slipping ever so slowly upwards. It’s not like Cas didn’t expect this, but nonetheless, the first brush of fingertips against his soft cock has him pulling in a quick breath.

“Just trying to show my appreciation,” Dean says, a wicked grin flashing across his face as Cas’s body quickly responds to his touch. Cas shifts a little, widening his legs to give Dean more access, but it’s awkward from his perch on the edge of the tub.

Undeterred, Dean moves toward him, fumbling for the bathrobe tie.

“Stop.” Dean does, freezing instantly. With a hand splayed to Dean’s chest, Cas pushes him back into position. “You’ll get soap in your eyes.”

With slow, careful movements, Cas rinses Dean’s hair. The water trails enticingly over his neck and shoulders, and Cas lets his fingers follow it, skimming behind Dean’s ear, then along his neck to his shoulder. Fingertips gliding, Cas traces the dip of his clavicle, around, and then over Dean’s nipple, and he jolts enough that the water lurches again. Even with his eyes closed, he’s managed to get his hand back under Cas’s robe, teasing him to full hardness. As Cas plays with his nipples, rolling and pinching, Dean’s legs fall open and, through the clear bathwater, Cas can see him becoming equally aroused.

Suddenly Dean sits up, shaking the water from his hair. He pushes at the robe. “This has got to go.”

Smiling, Cas stands so that he can work the robe off his shoulders, tossing it to the bathroom floor. He means to resume his place near Dean, but Dean moves to his knees, a little water sloshing over the edge of the tub as he does. He reaches for Cas, grabbing him by the hip to reel him forward and, In an instant, Dean has Cas’s cock in his mouth. Cas threads his hands through Dean’s hair and can’t stop the moan that escapes as Dean licks and sucks, greedily trying to take him in. It’s apparently not enough for Dean, so he moves his hands to Cas’s ass to pull him even closer, and Cas obliges, shifting so that his legs are braced against the tub. Cas knows what Dean can take and he begins to fuck his mouth, moving his hips as much as he dares considering the floor is now a bit wet. Fingertips digging into Cas’s skin, Dean begins the sweet little moans he always makes when his mouth is filled with cock.

The bathroom is pleasantly warm and humid, and Cas feels his skin begin to bead with sweat as his release nears, the tendrils of pleasure surging like a whirlpool, threatening to drag him under. When he feels his toes begin to curl, he somehow finds the strength to pull out of Dean's perfect mouth. Unfazed by this, Dean sits back on his heels, more water churning over the edge of the tub. Dean’s poised and ready, mouth wet and swollen, skin rosy from the bath, his lashes curling sweetly as he closes his eyes and waits for what’s next.

Cas breathes in deeply of lavender and lemon as he strokes his own cock, gasping out Dean’s name as he comes on his face and chest. When the last hot pulse hits him, Dean lets his eyes flutter open, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. He shakes his head in mock disappointment at Cas, who’s holding on to the edge of the tub to keep his footing. “Now I’m dirtier than when I started.”

Dean reaches out a hand but Cas looks at him skeptically. “I don’t think there’s enough room for both of us in there.”

“I’ll make room,” Dean promises, so Cas takes it, stepping into the tub. “Careful, babe.”

“I’m not the one who splashed all the water onto the floor,” Cas reminds him, even as more surges over the edge.

“Occupational hazard,” Dean says. There’s not a lot of room, but Cas sits, his back to the end of the tub and gathers Dean into his arms.

“If you’re going to make a hand job joke now I will--” Dean cuts him off with a deep, searing kiss. Cas crowds closer to him, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue, They’re crammed together, Dean twisting toward him, but still Dean tries to get closer, hips slowly rolling, his cock hot and wet against Cas’s bare skin. Cas kisses him hard and works a hand down between Dean’s legs, smiling at the whimper he makes when Cas curls his fingers around him. He begins to stroke, sure and steady, kissing the edge of Dean’s mouth, then his cheek and his jaw, licking off his own come wherever he finds it. Dean’s whimpers grow into ragged open-mouthed breaths, and he rocks into Cas’s hand. Cas jacks him faster, water splashing over the edge as Dean’s thrusts grow in intensity. When Dean comes, it’s with a tight grip on Cas’s shoulder and his face pressed into Cas’s neck.

Cas holds him as he breathes, kissing every part that he can reach. When Dean recovers enough to lift his head, Cas makes a show of dipping his hand into the water. “Easy clean up.”

Dean smiles at that, then surveys the bathroom floor which is nearly flooded with water. “I’m not so sure we thought this thing through.”

Cas turns to look. “It will be extremely embarrassing if we survived the wraith only to meet our demise in a post-coital slip and fall.

Laughing, Dean agrees. “Can’t you just…” He holds out two fingers like Cas should use his grace to clean it up.

“Dean, this was your doing. My grace isn’t an”--he wrangles his other hand out from under Dean to make air quotes--“Easy Button.”

“Okay, but hear me out, Cas,” Dean says seriously, “what if it was?”

“Your actions have consequences.” Cas tries to scold him but he can’t help smiling.

“Yeah, I know and you sure as hell seemed to enjoy them.” Dean winks at him and, ridiculously, Cas feels himself blush.

“I fear we have an unintended consequence, Dean. The robes must be sacrificed to the cause.”

Dean gasps. “No! Anything but the robes!”

Cas kisses him. “Perhaps you should’ve thought of that before you seduced me.”

“Still worth it,” Dean says, his eyes shining.

Laughing, they manage to extract themselves safely from the tub and, naked and shivering, they toss every available bit of absorbent material onto the floor. As soon as they have the water cleaned up, Cas surreptitiously uses his grace to dry and warm the robes. No sense in punishing them both in the name of teaching Dean a lesson. He wraps Dean in one and they make their way to the bed, dinner all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my part to make these difficult days a little bit easier, so if you would like to send me a Porndemic Prompt, you can DM me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViolethazeA). I, of course, reserve the right to say no but I'm open to pretty much anything. As I do better with specific requests, the less vague you are the happier I will be!


End file.
